


The World Turned Upside Down

by ItsOnlyCold



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, alcohol use, overused plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyCold/pseuds/ItsOnlyCold
Summary: What happens when the Hamilton squad reawaken in modern times? Each of them are leading different lives than they did during the time of the Revolutionary War. Some were born a different gender, some who were rich during their past lives grew up in poverty or at an average wealth level, a few are loving in a different way. But there is one thing that is certain about them that has stayed the same way from the past; they are all fighting for the same thing, freedom.Join Alexander Hamilton, reborn as Alice Hamilton, as she tries to remember her past and stop it from rebounding in her face. She joins her friends from the past, along with a few new ones from the modern world, to keep history from repeating. And to create a new history for herself.(Summary might change as story progresses)





	1. Like a Hurricane

**Chapter One - Like a Hurricane**

 

Welcome to the first chapter of ‘The World Turned Upside Down’! I’m your lovely author, ItsOnlyCold! This is my first story on here, though I am active on Quotev and have published numerous works on fanfiction.net (which I do not have access to the accounts anymore sadly for FFN). 

 

I really hope you guys like this story, as it is also my first Hamilton story! I’m a little rusty so I hope this chapter turns out well. Comments are welcomed and loved, as are critiques though they are not as loved nearly as much as comments are. Enjoy! 

* * *

 

_ Alice’s P.O.V _

 

My head was pounding, and no it wasn’t because of some fucking headache or a bump to the head. No, actually it was because my past life was filling itself in around the past twenty-one years that I have known. Memories of marching with men in dark blue jackets lined with red fabric filled in around memories from my junior prom, the very distinct voice of a frenchman calling me ‘Little Lion’ while a man with long hair in a ponytail rolled his eyes playfully. I never really believed in past lives, but this was too surreal to be fake. 

 

A loud knock sounded on my door, mom poking her head in. “Alice, sweetie, there is a girl at the front door saying she needs to talk to you. She kept saying ‘Alex Hamilton’ but she has an accent so maybe she’s trying to say ‘Alice’ and it just sounds like ‘Alex’.” She says, keeping her voice down when she noticed that I had my head underneath a pillow. 

I gave her a small nod and got up, stretching out quietly. I then pulling my long, slightly curly, brown hair up into a bun on the top of my head and walked downstairs. For some reason I didn’t care what I looked like, which I usually did if people were coming over; especially if I barely knew those people. My gut was telling me that I already knew this person, so maybe that was why I didn’t care what I looked like. 

 

When I got to the base of the stairs and looked at the front door I knew exactly who it was一  _ John Fucking Laurens.  _ But instead of being the turtle loving, bushy haired guy he was in my flashbacks he was a tall, shapely, tan skinned woman with hair that bounced a little bit at the end.

* * *

 

 

_ Jane’s P.O.V _

Huh, so that's what Alexander would look like as a woman. Very interesting, very beautiful. I’m assuming her hair was very long, as it was in a rather large bun with hair sticking out of it like she just rolled out of bed; which she might have as it’s only eight in the morning. Her skin was tan, tanner than it was when we last saw each other during the war, and it worked wonderfully for her. But the best feature I can think of are her eyes, as they lit up almost immediately when she saw me. 

 

What was already a weird morning turned into an even weirder morning, when she tugged me up to her room without a single word coming from her dusty pink lips. “Wha-” was the only thing I could get out of my mouth before she clasped her hand over my mouth. “What the hell are you doing here John Laurens? How the hell did you find me?” She asks, her voice sounding both angry but pleased at the same time. 

 

“What the hell am I doing here? I’m trying to find everyone! I already found Aaron, who isn’t too pleased to remember that he shot you, and I found Lafayette and Herc! When I was walking past here today I saw the name ‘Hamilton’ written on the mailbox so I rang the doorbell and your mother answered and said to wait for a moment while she went to find you. Now, do you care to explain to me why you pulled me into your bedroom?” I managed to get all that out without taking a single breath, which turns out to be an amazing talent of mine. 

 

Alex, or Alice as I heard her mother ask before I had been dragged upstairs, took a deep breath and stepped away from me. “How is this possible…? We all are dead, long dead… I learned that in history! Eliza died in the 1800’s, you died in the 1780’s!” She said, holding her head as she paced back and forth. It was kinda cute, to be honest, seeing her like this. Gave a little bit of a feeling that she needed to be held or just get her back rubbed. 

 

“Alex… I don’t know how or why we are all starting to pop back up. But I can tell you one thing, that we need to find Washington and the others and try to figure this out.” I tell her, grabbing her by the shoulders so that she would stop pacing. “I’ll call the others and we can figure this all out at my place.” 

 

If only I knew what the next few hours would unfold…. 

 

* * *

 

I know that was a really short chapter, but it is only the beginning. My update schedule should pretty normal, with chapters coming every two to three days unless I get the urge to put out a new chapter earlier than that or something pops up and it is later. If a chapter is going to come out later I will try to put out an author note giving you a little explanation about why there isn’t any new chapters out. There might be a new chapter tonight, as I’m kinda in a writing mood and I have some pretty good music playing right now on my Pandora currently. There won’t be a new chapter tomorrow, June 8, unless I post very early in the morning while my mom and I are driving up or late at night when I get home, as I am going to be going to my college to register for classes. There will also be no new chapter for June 24, as I am having my graduation party that day. That is all I know for now on days that I will not be updating. Thank you! 

 

Question of the Day:

Do you think John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton did have a sexual relationship during their time together in the war? Let me know in the comments!

 


	2. Erin Burr, ma'am. (and Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alice is dragged by Jane to meet the (wo)man that killed her over two hundred years ago?

**Chapter Two - Erin Burr, ma’am.** **(and Felix)**

Welcome back to another chapter of ‘The World Turned Upside Down’! This chapter will be a little bit more interesting, as our dear heroine meets the woman that killed her two hundred years ago in their past lives. 

Enjoy!

* * *

_ Alice’s P.O.V _

 

 Several hours after I remet Mr… er Miss, Jane Laurens I was standing in front of a dark brown door to an apartment. The number on the door was 1804, kinda ironic as that was the year Aaron Burr killed me. Jane knocked on the door, and the door swung open to reveal a woman about four inches taller than my five foot two inch body. She had dark hair braided into two plaits, and skin just a little lighter than hot cocoa mix. This woman was absolutely gorgeous, but her eyes really marred her appearance. They looked so dead, as though the life had been sucked out of her from birth. “Alice Hamilton, this is Erin Burr.” Jane says, introducing me to my past life killer. 

“Pleasure to meet you Erin Burr, ma’am.” I say, extending my arm to shake her hand. I was met only with a blank stare, the dead eyes burning into mine.

“Are you sure this is the one Laurens? You thought you found Eliza once, turns out it was just some poor woman from the Gay 90’s that looked like her.” She says, looking at Jane with a questioning look. 

“I’m 100% sure this is Alexander! Got that same feeling I got when I found you.”

“Sure it wasn’t just a lady boner?” She asks, raising an eyebrow 

I looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow as I asked “A lady boner…?” They both looked at me, sighing softly. “I know I’m attractive, but I’m pretty sure I don’t give anyone a lady boner.” The two girls stared at me, which I didn’t know if it was them staring because I actually spoke more than six words or if it was because they didn’t understand how I’m incapable of giving lady boners. I’d prefer if it was the second option. 

The next twenty minutes were filled with intense questioning, mainly from Burr. Some of the questions included “What year were you born in?” or  “Where were you shot at?” or, which this is my personal favorite, “Why did your eldest son die?” That's just three of what must have been fifty questions that I was asked, most of which I answered without having to think too hard about the answer. Once Erin was done she leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath which I hoped was a sign she was pleased. “Well, do you think I’m who I say I am?” I asked her 

Erin looks at me, nodding her head before she spoke. “I’m satisfied.” She says “What should we do now?” 

“I dunno, maybe try to find the others?” Jane asks her, crossing her arms. Damn she was cute with her arms crossed like that… What the hell am I talk about? I like girls, but Jane is someone from the 1700’s; someone who died in the 1700’s.

 

  _Jane’s P.O.V_  

 

“I dunno, maybe try to find the others?” I asked, looking at Erin. “We need to find them and figure out what the hell we are doing here.”

“Maybe we should just let nature run its course? Allow history to repeat itself.” Erin says, licking her lower lip as she eyed Alice up. I wanted to get up and punch that look out of eyes, hating how she was eyeing the pretty girl up like she was a person up for auction. 

“Well, I think we should just let them all come back to us on their own… No need to force them out of hiding? I would like to change the past a little bit, because I don’t feel like getting shot again.” Alice piped up, looking at the two of us. “And I really need to go… I got a date tonight.”

 I nearly choked on my own spit, did she just say she has a date?! “With who?!” I asked, my voice coming out a bit higher than normal. 

“Blind date, my friend set us up… Why does it matter to you?” 

“It doesn’t.” I said, lying through my teeth. “I was just curious, perhaps it’s one of our group.” 

“Well, my friend said they’re French and very handsome. I made a joke on how they better be half woman, as I’m more into women than I am into men.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

My cheeks turned a bright red color, or I’m assuming they are because I could feel them heat up. “Oh… Okay. Well, we had a friend named Lafayette that was French so perhaps it’s him. Very flamboyant, I’m sure if he was alive in this time he would be a cross dresser or something because of how he acted back then… “

“Alright, so look for a very flamboyant man with a french accent that might be wearing a mini skirt. Got it.” Alice said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. “I’d prefer to enjoy my date, not be forced to keep an eye out for someone who died over a hundred years ago!” 

“Well, if you could just keep an eye out…” I started before being rudely cut off by Erin.

“Just keep an eye out pudding pop, because we need to find everyone before something bad happens.”

 

_ Alice’s P.O.V _

 

I headed home to get ready for my date, walking quietly so I could think over the past few hours. So first, I meet an amazingly gorgeous girl who then drags me to another gorgeous woman’s apartment. Then, I am informed that I need to help find these other people because the two crazy ladies can’t let the past go. And all I should really worry about is what I’m going to wear for my goddamn date tonight, not how I’m gonna change the past or if I should look for a bunch of people. 

Half an hour later I was standing in front of my closet, a towel wrapped tightly around my body as I looked for an outfit. We were going to a club, this chic little place near Broadway, and I didn’t have a clue what to wear. I could wear my blue miniskirt and white crop top, but that seems like it would better fit in with 2010 than 2017, or I could wear the black minidress I bought on impulse last year while out shopping with some friends. I threw both of the choices on my bed, sighing softly as I dug through the closet. “No...  ew, too slutty… no, no, no, no, no…” I mumbled to myself quietly before I finally found it. 

It was perfect. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with small rips at the knees, and a light gray crop top that stopped about two inches above my belly button. The shirt was a bit tight, as I had purchased it my first year of college in attempts to fit in with my roommate, but it would work just fine for a club. I put them on, pinning my dark hair back into a half braid/half bun style and pulling on a pair of heeled black boots. Then came the makeup part, which was a bit more tricky as I wasn’t very good at it. Somehow I pulled it off, putting on dark red lipstick with just a tid bit of mascara and eyeliner. Once I deemed myself presentable I headed out, driving to the club quietly. 

When I walked into the club I only saw women, many of whom were grinding against one another on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, looking around for a man who was supposedly going to be wearing a dark violet colored top. In the corner I saw what must have been him, walking towards the man who was sitting alone with a drink in his hand. “You must be Alice!” He says, having a very thick accent. “I am Felix, but you probably already knew that!” His voice was loud, and it sounded like he might have been drinking since the morning. 

“That would be me… It’s a pleasure to meet you Felix.” I said to him. Sitting down across from him. I crossed my legs at the knee, noticing that he was looking me up and down.

“You look very beautiful, ma belle femme.” He said, waving to a waiter who set a glass of dark red wine in front of me. “The very best wine in the club.” He winked as he spoke.

Taking a cautious sip, I looked at him. “So, I heard that you have quite an interesting background…” I started to say, being rudely cutoff before I could finish.

“Yes! I do! My family is from a very affluent background, we are related to a very important family in France.” He says excitedly “I also dabble in the arts, such as modeling and music.” 

This date was starting to become awkward, as he spent the next twenty minutes just droning on about himself. I slowly filled myself with wine, trying to block out his voice. Felix pulled me up from my chair, dragging me onto the dance floor. He pushed himself against me, whispering some mumbled words into my ear. I don’t know if he was saying ‘let me fuck you’ or if he was saying ‘I need a tissue.’ Either way, it was awkward and I really didn’t like it that much, but my drunken self just nodded and let him do whatever. Felix dragged me out to his car, where he pushed me into the backseat and then crawled in after me. “Do you…?” I couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out, but I figured he would understand.

Felix held up a condom, and I think he put it on but it was so dark I couldn’t really tell. He seemed to struggle to put it on, so either it was too small or too big for him. I sighed softly as I waited, not knowing what he would do next.

* * *

 

And that is chapter two! The next chapter will most likely be up tonight, as it’ll be just mainly the sex scene so it’ll be much shorter. I could have added that scene into this chapter but it is already almost four pages on Google Docs so I really didn’t wanna add more onto it. 

Thank you so much for reading guys and I’ll see you in the next chapter!

 

Question of the Chapter: 

Who should Alice run into next? She's already run into Lafayette (who is now named Felix), Aaron Burr (Erin Burr) and John Laurens (Jane Laurens), so she could run into anyone else within the next few chapters. Let me know in the comments. 


	3. Chapter Three - What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a bizarre sexual encounter with Felix, and then something almost happens with Jane. What comes next for our dear characters?

**Chapter Three - What Comes Next?**

 

* * *

 

_ Alice’s P.O.V _

 

Felix pushed my crop top up, his hands soft against my skin. My mind was trying to figure out why they were so soft, maybe he lotioned them five times a day or maybe they were only used to send text messages. I took in a deep breath when I felt his hand brush over my breast, causing a tingling feeling to go through my body. It must have been the booze, as the sensation I got from that slight touch was more intense than I’ve ever felt when sober. His lips touched every bit of my skin, sending little electric shocks of pleasure throughout with each touch. “Do you wanna be teased or should I just go right at it?” Felix asked me, looking up at me from his position by the hem of my pants. 

“Uh… Can you just go at it?” I asked sheepishly, looking at him.

He made a small noise of unhappiness it tugged my pants down, pulling my panties with them. “You wear days of the week panties?” He smirked, noticing the word ‘Tuesday’ was written on the back of my white panties. 

I nodded, blushing harshly from his comment about the word. It wasn’t even Tuesday, it was actually Friday. So, note to self, next time there is a date that will involve alcohol wear panties with the right day listed. Or just wear plain panties without any words listed on them. Felix groped parts of my body as he prepared to thrust in, spreading my legs so far that I couldn’t help but think it would make my first grade gymnastics coach proud. I let out a low noise as he thrusted in, it was a mix of confusion and slight pain. Confusion because, to be honest, I didn’t know a guy was able to fit something so big in that quickly. And pain because I wasn’t mentally prepared to be ripped into like that. 

Felix didn’t last very long, which was kinda an issue. He thrusted in and out several times before he finally came, pulling out victoriously and tossing the condom into the parking lot. The next thing I knew was that I was redressed and driving myself home, having managed to regain some senses so that I could slowly make my way home. 

 

_ Jane’s P.O.V _

I was sitting up in Alice’s bedroom, pacing back and forth as I waited for her to return. I was running a hand through my hair, which seemed to be a bit more wild than usual. After she had left Erin and I realized that we were starting to see one another as their past selves. I could see Erin as a man, just over five and a half feet tall with short cropped hair and eyes that looked like they want to die. Apparently she saw me as basically the same, with hair just a bit shorter than it is now and tons of freckles sprinkled over my face. “C’mon Alice… Hurry up.” I muttered as I checked my watch. 

The bedroom door opened and in walked, I mean stumbled, Alice. “Oh!” She giggles “Hello Jane!” She says, sitting next to me as she pulls her shoes off.

“There you are!” I said, getting up quickly “We really need to talk, something major is happening.”  

“Whats going on Janey?” She asks me, pulling her crop top off as she goes to the closet to grab what I’m assuming is a more covering shirt. 

My eyes followed her, mainly because I could feel something click. It’s not like I  _ wanted  _ to watch her change, but I couldn’t divert my eyes from her. “Well… when you left Erin and I were talking and then for some reason I think we saw each other as our past selves. She looked like a man and she said I also looked like a man…” I trailed off as Alice turned around, wearing nothing but her skinny jeans and a creamed colored bra as she walked over to me. 

“Hmmm, I bet you’re a very handsome man.” She says, humming softly. Her breath smelled like wine, like plums and cherries, so it was clear she had been drinking. 

She took her hands and wrapped them around me, making me squeak as she pulled me close. “Alice, you’re drunk…” I said 

“Not that drunk anymore. I’m somewhat sobered up.” She slowly kisses my neck as she held me close. “My parents left, so you could be as loud as you possibly want.” 

A small moan left my lips as she kissed down to my collarbone. “Stop. Stop it.” I pushed her away. “We can’t do this right now. We have way too much shit going on and you are way too drunk.” I say as I make her lay down in bed, tucking her into the covers. “I’ll come back over tomorrow morning, after you’ve sobered up.” Making my way out of the house I take a moment to breathe, walking to my car and unlocking it. 

 

As I made my way home last night my mind was buzzing. I had almost had sex with Alice Hamilton, someone who I’m pretty sure I was in love with two hundred years ago. The longer I thought about it, the more that my mind filled up with past memories. I could see myself, Alexander and Lafayette sitting at a camp talking and eating our food; myself leading a regime of black men into battle; and then lastly I could see the life leaving my body, after I had been shot off my horse during battle.

As I crawled into my bed after I got home the only thought I had in my mind was  _ ‘What comes next?’ _

* * *

 

Okay, so I know I said this would come out the same day as the last chapter but I ended up spending more time getting the steps into the swimming pool than normal.

 

Question of the Chapter: 

If you could go back to any decade which one would you go back to and why? I would personally like to go back to the 1980's, because my parents always talk so fondly about it and I would love to actually see what it was like for myself.


	4. Chapter Four: Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has never felt truly helpless, what if she ends up feeling helpless because of one Miss Alice Hamilton?

**Chapter Four - Helpless**

 

**_Several Months Later-_ **

 

_ Jane’s P.O.V _

 

I kicked at a clump of snowy dirt as I walked towards the store, looking around at the people streaming past me. It was almost Thanksgiving, and people were already getting into the holiday mood. I on the other hand was not in the holiday mood. Alice has been avoiding me ever since the incident a few months ago, she hasn’t even texted me in the last two weeks. She’s been hanging around Felix more and more, and I don’t know if I really like it. Whenever I see the annoying man he seems to flicker in appearance, I’m certain that he is Lafayette but he sometimes turns into Thomas Jefferson. Erin thinks he may be both of them, like split personality, but I still don’t know. My phone began going off, causing me to frantically dig through my messenger bag in order to try and find it. “Hello?” I asked after I found it.

“Jane?” A soft voice asked me, “I’m in a really sticky situation and I need your help.” 

It was Alice, and she didn’t sound like her sticky situation was just as simple as she needed a buck to pay for the subway to downtown Manhattan. “Where are you?” I asked quickly, pausing on the sidewalk. 

“Up on Broadway, I’m being followed.” She said quickly, keeping her voice low, “Two guys, one with a long blonde ponytail, and the other with a buzz cut.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” I said “wanna stay on the phone with me?” 

“Please?” She asks quietly. I sped up my pace, spotting her due to the bright colored coat she was wearing. Glancing up the street I noticed the two guys she was talking about, but I saw through who they really were. Two young men wearing redcoats is what I saw, causing me to run towards her and grab her hand. 

“We gotta get away from them.” I said quietly, looking for a way we could exit. “Fucking redcoats.” I muttered, touching the spot that I had been shot so many years ago. 

 

_ “This way!” I yelled, looking at the worried faces of the men behind me. My horse tried to go the other direction as I pushed it forwards. We had been ambushed, my fifty men surrounded by dozens of redcoats. We rushed forward, trying to make it through. I watched the artillery captain go down before my eyes, just before I felt a stinging pain in my side.  _

_ My eyes glanced down, seeing the blood staining my white shirt under my dark blue jacket. I felt another bullet hit me, and I slid off my horse. The black stallion ran off to the right as I hit the ground, disappearing into the frenzy. I reached for my gun, trying to defend myself as my hand tried to stop the bleeding. I coughed, blood streaming down my chin. Collapsing to my knees I looked up at the sky, raising my gun up once more before the world turned dark. The last word I could get out before the world disappeared was; “Alexander…”  _

“Jane, Jane snap outta it!” Alice says, tugging me down the sidewalk quickly. She looked at me worriedly, her words snapping me out of whatever I had just gone into. 

 

The two men were getting closer to us, and there was no where to go but the crowded store to our left. I tugged Alice into the store, pulling her deeper into the crowd. After ten minutes had passed without a sign of the two men I declared it safe for us to leave the store. Alice looked around nervously. “Now, care to explain how exactly you ended up with dumb and dumber tailing you?” I asked her, looking over at her.

“Well, you see…” She starts, “I was looking for a new shirt at Macy’s and this guy comes up to me, going ‘Lady, there’s a call for you at the front desk,’ so I followed him up to the front desk but then he started going the different direction, I got creeped out so I decided to leave. Then he started to follow me out of the store and was joined by his buddy. I ended up walking all over the city trying to lose them before I decided to call you.” She finishes, a small sigh passing through her lips. 

I nodded slowly, glancing over at her quietly. “So, they just followed you around trying to corner you?”

Alice nods, looking around. “I’ve never felt so… so,  _ helpless _ , Jane, never.” She says “Not even when I was dangling upside down from the monkey bars when I was five and was all alone.” 

Giving her a small nod, I looked around. “Well, you don’t need to feel so helpless. Not when I’m around at least.” 

She smiles slightly, and before I knew it I was pressed against the wall in an alley and her lips were on mine. So now it was my turn to say I was helpless, helplessly falling for her.

* * *

 

Hi guys! Sorry it’s taken so long to update. Various issues have occurred and I’ve had to go out of town quite a bit in the last month. But, now I have time to write some more until I leave for college in August. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

 

Question of the Chapter: 

If you could be any character from Hamilton, who would you be and why? 

  
  



End file.
